I Was Just Bored
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Michelangelo is serious and awesome, Leonardo is fearful, Raphael is just weird, and Donatello is dumber than a sack of rocks! Well, that's what Mikey wrote.


'I hate this place, I hate commercials, I hate reruns, I hate Doritos, I hate Leo, I hate Don, I hate Casey, I hate (but respect of course) Master Splinter, I hate dishes, I hate mopping, I hate sweeping, I love popcorn, I hate being bored!' Mikey yelled in his head angrily as he munched on the extra buttery goodness. There was nothing to do in the Lair, and nothing on television to watch that was interesting even in the slightest. Leo and Master Splinter only wanted to work on katas and meditate, and Don was so caught up in his work that his didn't even acknowledge Mikey's presence. Casey and Raph went topside doing whatever it is that they do. Master Splinter suggested Mikey should clean his room as it was filthy or wash the dishes- curtesy of Leo's attempt at making last night's dinner. Anxious you need to know it was inedible and a blatant disaster. Pots and Pans dirtied with burns from unknown crap, ingredients strew about the table, and the floors possessed something sticky- Mikey didn't want to know.

Mikey scoffed when Master Splinter said that, earning himself a stern glare from the old rat and an apologetic look from the eldest brother. What was a turtle that was unknown to majority of New York to do when an almost fatal case of severe boredom strikes? Watch tv yes... but there's nothing on! Eat...

Mikey gave out an agitated breath. How was it even possible for the most creative (and handsome) turtle of the family to become this bored? Creative Writing! That's what people do when they are bored. Mikey hurried to his disastrous room and grabbed the notepad along with the black pen accompanying it from off the desk. He went back to the living room and sat on the blue old, yet comfortable, sofa. He opened the notepad and turned to a fresh page. The pen lingered over the paper for a while as Mikey's ideas formulated in his head. Then when he was positive he was ready, the pen touched the paper and his hand did the rest. You know, writing.

* * *

"Everyone, please come to the kitchen table regarding information about tonight's patrol from our leader, Leonardo," Mikey announced. Minutes later, Don and Raph joined the other two brothers. When everyone was settled, Mikey motioned for Leo to speak.

"So well we aren't going topside today...um.." Raph stood and banged his meaty fist into the table, making Leo cower.

"Whaddoya mean 'we ain't going topside'?"

"It's too dangerous... and..."

"That's da point! We gotta protect people. So we ARE-"

"Raphael," Mikey intervened, "Leonardo said we are not going topside so we are not."

"Nobody asked for your input, Mike." Mikey crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you like to take it up with Master Splinter?"

"Sure, lemme at'm." Mikey left and a few minutes later, a rat mutant creature they called Master Splinter entered.

"Yes my son?"

"Leo said we ain't goin topside. But I want to."

"If Leonardo said you're not then you are not."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"But-"

"End,"

"But-"

"Of,"

"But-"

"Discussion," and with that Master Splinter walked calmly back to his room. Raph crossed his arms and huffed in a brooding matter. His face was in a deep frown. Mikey stood all high and Mighty, while Leo sat there silently with his eyes downcast. There was a brief silence before it was interrupted by Don who asked,

"So, what're we all doing here?" Everyone automatically groaned (all except Leo, who thought Don would beat him up).

"Well I don't know 'bout you princesses but I'm 'bout to watch some Spongebob." Raph stood and so did Don.

"Am I a pretty princess?" Don asked. Raph stared at him before answering,

"You look beautiful." The two went off into the living room. Soon after you could hear the popular "Are you ready kids?" With the followup "Aye aye Captain!"

Leo stood shortly after to get a glass of water. Mikey left the room to do some serious meditating. Everything was put to order for the rest of the morning (Leo eventually went to his room to meditate himself).

Mikey went into the kitchen to make lunch. It consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"It's time for lunch!" Mikey called out before taking a seat and munching on his meal. Don came in first, then Leo, then Raph. The table was quite quiet as everyone chewed, swallowed, and digested their lunch. Don belched obnoxiously and smiled like a doofus while Leo washed everyone's dishes.

"Thank you, Mikey," Leo announced from his station at the kitchen sink.

"Yeah. Only people as handsome as you cou'd make food as good as dat," Raph added.

"Oh my god!" Don shouted. Everyone looked in the same direction. Their faces all mirrored the same expression: shock, fear, disgust, hatred, and hunger. Well Don was still hungry. It was obvious who it was. In their kitchen stood the horrific face of-

* * *

'Haha, Im not going to finish this crap,' Mikey thought as he threw the notepad at the wall. He laid down and proceeded to take a nap. Sometime later he was woken up by Don.

"Mikey," Don whispered holding up Mikey's notebook in his hand like he was holding up a used tissue.

"Wha?" Mikey grumbled tiredly.

"I.. was wondering why you wrote this." It took a few seconds before Mikey's conscience flooded back to him. He sat up, grabbed his notebook from Don, then stretched.

"I was just bored," he yawned.


End file.
